


Silent Night

by Sirenescence



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grumpy Space Dad, Hidden angst, Kinda, Space Dad and Space Son bonding, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenescence/pseuds/Sirenescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After officially joining the budding Rebellion the Ghost crew had been tasked to raid a relatively small Imperial base on a backwater planet in the Outer Rim. It was supposed to be an easy in and out mission; except it wasn’t. The crew is forced to lay low for the night. </p>
<p>Based on the prompt sent to me by tourlouxx on Tumblr: "Ghost crew vacation/mission were they all have to share the same room?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely @tourlouxx sent me this prompt on Tumblr: “Ghost crew vacation/mission were they all have to share the same room? Different beds though” I changed it up a bit however since some of the crew needed to share beds for the sake of the plot. However it is all purely platonic! I hope you enjoy! This is set sometime after 'The Siege of Lothal."

“Well that could have gone better…” Kanan raised a shrewd eyebrow, pausing from unclasping his shoulder armor to regard his padawan with a stern glare. Ezra simply shrugged sheepishly as Zeb growled lowly in his throat from where he leaned against the door-frame of the room.

“Nah, ya think kid? Karabast! This whole mission was a bust!” Chopper warbled wildly as he sped over Zeb’s feet making the Lasat shout in anger and pain as he hopped on one foot. Ezra guffawed loudly in response but was quick to duck as the angered Lasat dove toward the teen.

Hera looked up from where she was gingerly dabbing at a blaster burn on Sabine’s shoulder, and scowled.

“Enough you two! Now is not the time!” Hera scolded lowly, Ezra and Zeb both froze at the twi’lek’s clipped tone and promptly separated.

Sabine chuckled from where she was laid out on one of the two grungy beds in the seedy hotel they decided to hole up in for the time being. Her colorful armor had been stripped off and her top pulled down off of her left shoulder so Hera could treat her wound.

“I don’t know Hera-” the young mandalorian winced in pain “-they’re entertaining enough to be a distraction from the pain.”

Sabine winced as she struggled to sit up, Hera immediately placed her hand on Sabine’s chest forcing her onto her back.

Hera gave her a stern look, "Rest. And that's an order."

Looking back up Hera wearily sighed, "We should at the very least lay low for the rest of the night. They'll be looking for us."

Kanan nodded to the twi’lek curtly “Hera’s right, we can attempt to get back to the Ghost after we’ve rested.”

He pointedly looked to Sabine, who merely shrugged but quickly thought better of it when her left shoulder screamed in pain from the gesture.

After officially joining the budding Rebellion the Ghost crew had been tasked to raid a relatively small Imperial base on a backwater planet in the Outer Rim. It was supposed to be an easy in and out mission; except it wasn’t. They had been expecting them and while they could deal with a few mindless Stormtroopers no problem, a whole squadron had been set on them. They barely escaped with everyone mostly intact. Sabine had been the unlucky one who got a blaster bolt to her shoulder, while it left behind a sizable burn she was otherwise unharmed. Thankfully. Kanan sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose, this was exactly why he did not want anything to do with the Rebellion. What if one of the crew had been hurt more severely? Or worse? He didn’t like having to take orders that could possibly endanger his crew.

Looking up Kanan caught Hera’s eye, the twi’lek captain simply raised a tattooed eyebrow in question, he only shook his head in response.

“Hera and Sabine will take one of the beds, I’ll take the pull-out.” Kanan looked to Ezra flopped on the other bed and Zeb who had gone back to leaning against the door-frame.

“Ezra and Zeb will take the other bed.” Both his padawan and the Lasat stood at attention, speaking over each other in protest.

“I already gotta share a room with this Loth-rat! Why does-”

“Kanan! He smells! I won’t be able to sleep!”

“Enough!” Kanan snapped finally, his frayed nerves strained already by the events of the past day. Both Zeb and Ezra quieted down in the face of their leader’s wrath.

“I don’t have time for this! Its just for tonight, deal with it.” The human male turned his back on the pair as they pushed each other to get to the bed first. Kanan simply rolled his eyes as he headed to the pull out set up on the other side of the cramped, dingy room.

* * *

 All was silent as the Ghost crew slumbered, the night-life of the planet raging on outside their shuttered window non-withstanding. It was almost peaceful until a low thud shattered the silence. Ezra grumbled under his breath as he picked himself up from the disgusting floor of the room to scramble back onto the bed him and Zeb were forced to share. Said Lasat was currently spread across the half-sunken in mattress after nudging the teen off the side of the bed. Ezra was unsure if it had been intentional or not.

Tonight had been a disaster and all Ezra wanted was some well-deserved sleep, which he was still catching up on from the events that concluded only a couple weeks prior. The rush to Mustafar, the fight with the Grand Inquisitor, the mystery of Fulcrum and the Rebellion finally being solved. Even before all of that, when Kanan had been captured. The worry and the sleepless nights for all of the crew, but most of all for Ezra. With his Master finally back with the crew, with his family, everything should have returned back to normal. But Ezra had noticed his Master was more...irritable than usual. He was still recovering from his time in captivity, and Ezra knew he was uncomfortable with joining forces with the Rebellion. Especially after tonight’s mission.

Ezra yelped quietly in surprise as he was yet again pushed half off the bed by the slumbering Lasat. The teen scowled and was ready to give Zeb an almighty heave off the bed but decided it wasn’t worth the commotion it would cause. Instead he got another idea. Sneaking quietly across the room he round the side of the small pull-out bed his Master currently slumbered on.

The Jedi laid on his stomach, one arm clasped around a flattened pillow, his eyes tightly shut. His face was tense with stress, even in sleep Kanan couldn’t relax properly. Ezra as quietly as he could scrambled onto the bed, old springs squeaked in response as he got settled. Ezra froze as Kanan grunted and shifted in his sleep, his master popped one teal eye open to stare down at Ezra who only wiggled his fingers in a mock wave in response. Kanan simply rolled his eye and slung his arm around Ezra's shoulders and pulled him in close, promptly falling back to sleep. Ezra curled into his Master’s side, his tired eyes finally falling shut.

All was silent once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I'm still taking prompts for SWR, message me either on here or on my Tumblr: captainsirenescence


End file.
